Edward Garfield 1575 List of Famous Descendants
List of famous descendants and cousins for early Colonial America immigrant Edward Garfield (1575-1672), co-founder of Watertown MA that lived to age 97. Research Notes Family Trees * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Solomon Garfield Immigrant Ancestors * Samuel Howard Immigrant Ancestors A B * Bigelow, Ivory, Lt (1741-1804) - ( GBigelow, JGarfield2, JGarfield1, EGarfield1) - Minuteman and officer in the American Revolutionary War * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, HHoward, SHoward, MGoffe, ARichardson, NRichardson2, XGarfield, SGarfield, EGarfield1). - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C * Card, Orson Scott (1951): ( WRCard, Richards, GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - LDS Novelist most famous for his 1985 book Enders Game. * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. G * Garfield, James A, Pres. (1831-1881) - AGarfield, TGarfield, SGarfield, TGarfield2, TGarfield1, BGarfield, EGarfield1) - 20th U. S. President, Maj. General with Civil War service as a Col., professor. He was a U. S. Representative, President Elect, and Senator Elect at the same time (Nov. 4-8, 1880). Garfield was shot July 2, 1881 by Charles J. GUITEAU, and died Sep. 19, 1881. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - ( SAYoung, BYoung1, ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. H * Howe, Cyprian, Col (1726-1790) - ( Bigelow, JGarfield2, JGarfield1, EGarfield1) - Revolutionary War Office and leader of Massachusetts 1775 minutemen. * Howe, Peter (1756-1790) - ( NHowe, PHowe, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - 1775 Marlborough Minuteman * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JGarfield2, JGarfield1, EGarfield1) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. R * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. * Richards, Willard (1804-1854) - (brother of Joseph) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and eyewitness to the martyrdom of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. S * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). W * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). Y * Young, Brigham (1801-1877) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - 2nd President of LDS Church, led Mormon migration to settle Utah, had many wives and children. * Young, Joseph A (1834-1875) - LDS Apostle, 1st President of LDS Manti Stake, key participant in the Martin Handcart Company Rescue, member of Utah Territorial Legislature and LDS Missionary to England. * Young, Brigham Jr (1836-1903) - LDS Apostle * Klara Young (1894-1994) - born in Fruitland, New Mexico, in 1894, turned 100 years old in 1994. * Marian Young (1899-2004) - last surviving granddaughter of Brigham Young, lived to age 106. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. War Veterans Veterans of World War II * Atkins Gerald A. (1919-1941): (BBAkins, EBeals, AJBeals, RBates, PBigelow, JBigelow5, JBigelow4, JGarfield3, JGarfield2, EGarfield1) - Sailor who died at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii - USS Arizona Memorial Category:Descendancy lists